


Preaching the New Gospel

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [11]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slobbering, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucked Silly, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Aerith treats Cloud to her own special brand of hospitality after he crashes through the roof of her church hideaway.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Preaching the New Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Everything went black after the fall. The last thing Cloud remembered as he tumbled into the abyss were the faces of Tifa and Barret before they ran to safety. Hopefully they were alright, but as for him… Cloud couldn’t even be sure he was still alive.

_Take it slow now. Little by little…_

Who was talking? The voice sounded familiar and yet also like a complete stranger. Whoever it was, they at least seemed like they wanted to be helpful.

“Hello?”

Suddenly there was a second voice. This one however sounded more… real. Cloud found himself wanting to reach out toward it, grasp it, touch it.

_Move something… Anything…_

“Oh! It moved!”

Were the voices talking to each other now? No, just to him. Cloud knew now that the first voice was only in his head, but that still didn’t answer any of the numerous questions on his mind. But before he could worry about any of that, he knew he had to wake up first.

_Easy does it. Slow and steady…_

Yes, just like that. Slow and… Something was different now. Cloud felt sensation begin to return to his body along with consciousness, yet oddly enough it had begun in his crotch before slowly spreading outward. Whatever this feeling was, it made him feel good. It was warm… and wet. Soon after, a soft sound like the gentle lapping of ocean waves reached his ears, and that’s what finally made him open his eyes and let the blinding light pour in. He recoiled in pain, but the reassuring touch down below made him instantly relax. It was so soothing that Cloud just wanted to melt into the soft ground beneath his body, and yet as his brain finally put two-and-two together, he finally realized what was happening. _“Wait a minute… That’s my…”_

Cloud tilted his head up and looked downward to find a plumage of brown hair, accompanied by a pink ribbon, hovered over his crotch. It was a girl, and not only had she gotten his cock out of his trousers but she was also busy slobbering all over his semi-erect shaft with the greediest pair of lips he had ever seen. And as soon as she sensed him stirring, her big green eyes opened and looked upward to meet his gaze, which prompted Cloud to speak first. “What are you…?”

“Oh! You’re awake.” Though she clearly seemed reluctant to pull her mouth off his dick, it seemed only proper to introduce herself. “I was worried about you there for a second.” Yet the brunette clearly couldn’t keep her mouth off him for too long, and she went back to giving his cockhead a few lazy licks in between sentences. “Hope you don’t mind that I went ahead and helped myself. It seemed like the best way to wake you up at the time.” She gave a soft giggle and then a playful kiss on the tip. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

“I, uhh…” Cloud racked his memory to recall where he had seen this familiar face, but he groaned and throw his head back when her mouth quickly went back to its dutiful sucking. “Gyuh! You’re that flower girl!”

She nodded with a mouthful of cock before popping her lips off it. “That’s right! You’ve got a great memory… among other things,” she said with a smirk. “I never did thank you for helping me earlier.” Her eyes seemed more focused on his prick than actually looking him in the face as they conversed. In fact, her entire expression took on a completely different tone whenever she gazed upon his member, almost as if she were being lulled into a trance. “I’m Aerith, by the way.”

“Cloud,” he responded, and once again he gave out an involuntary groan when she couldn’t help but return to sucking his dick. “Do you really have to do that?”

Aerith gave a muffled chuckle and made sure to push down to at least the halfway point on his prick before pulling back again. “I can stop if that’s what you really want.”

“Well, uhh…” Cloud couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten laid, though spending time with Tifa so much lately made him realize it had been far too long. But without his childhood friend here, Cloud figured there was no real harm in letting this strange girl continue, especially since she seemed to want it even more than he did. “No, I suppose not.” 

“Good! Then it’s settled,” said Aerith. She began to pump her hand up and down his shaft in lieu of covering it with her mouth, though she made sure to lavish the tip with a good amount of loving tongue-washes as she spoke. “You’re sooo big,” she cooed. “I’ve never seen one this big before. Well… Maybe once long ago.” Aerith gave another coquettish giggle, one that immediately made Cloud think there was more to this spontaneous tryst than she was letting on. “I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed having such a big dick to play with.” And as if to accentuate her point, Aerith ducked low and buried her nose at the base where the shaft met his ballsack before taking a deep, shuddering sniff of his musky scent. “Ohhh yesss,” whimpered Aerith as both green eyes rolled blissfully back into her head.

Cloud could hardly believe what he was seeing. When he had ran into her just after the first reactor explosion, Aerith seemed like such a demure young lady, yet now here she was practically losing her mind over the smell of his manhood alone. “Are you alright?” he asked with concern.

“Mmm, I’m much better now that you’re here.” Aerith’s tongue lolled out and slathered across every inch of skin until his nuts were slick with saliva. Once they were thoroughly coated, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his balls in a wet, sloppy kiss while again deeply inhaling his potent musk. Her eyelids fluttered shut in complete ecstasy as the heavy pheromones slammed into her brain and sent her ovaries into overdrive. Cloud couldn’t see it, but Aerith’s panties were absolutely done for, so thoroughly soaked with arousal that they would never be clean again.

Yet Aerith certainly didn’t mind one bit and instead continued to heap boundless praise upon him as she delivered a flurry of kisses along the underside of his dick. “Fuck, you’re such a stud. A cock this big deserved to be sucked every.” Kiss. “Single.” Another kiss. “Day.” And then Aerith swallowed him down to the root. Cloud almost jumped upright when he felt her nose press into his abs, but instead he looked on in stunned silence as the cock-hungry flower girl held herself down for several long seconds. Time ticked away as her tight throat convulsed around his girth, and Cloud was just about worried enough to pull her off when Aerith suddenly came up for air on her own. A loud, haggard gasp echoed throughout the church, and multiple strands of goopy saliva and slime dredged up from her throat clung from his soaked cock to her plump lips. “Haah! It’s not… It’s not enough. I need you to fuck my mouth!”

Cloud had absolutely no response prepared for such a request. “I’m… sorry, what?”

Aerith threw her head back down into his lap, slobbering with wild abandon all over his member. Her eyes had taken on a glassy unfocused look, almost crazed even, as her tongue danced over every hard inch. “Just grab me by the hair and fuck my face. Please! I know you can do it.” The innocent flower girl had fallen into a raving frenzy, driven mad by the lusts that only an awe-inspiring cock could awaken within her, and she wasn’t shy about what she desired next. “Make my throat into your cocksleeve, ruin my vocal chords with this fucking beast. Do this for me and I promise to be your little slum-slut now and forever. Just… Please, I need it!”

Never before in his life had Cloud ever heard such a filthy, depraved request come from such an innocent face, but he was too riled up by that point to even think about turning her down. As soon as he reached out and tightened his fingers around a handful of that silky brown hair, a delighted squeal bubbled up from Aerith’s throat, but it was quickly silenced when he jammed it full of SOLDIER fuckmeat. Those lovely green eyes dulled and flickered before slowly rolling backward with her face smashed up against Cloud’s stomach, and a faint gurgle was the only thing that let him know Aerith was even still conscious. But he didn’t let that stop him. After all, a promise was a promise, and he pulled her head back until the tip was just barely plugging up the entrance to her throat… And then he slammed her back down.

Another gush of girl-cum splattered within her sodden panties as Aerith got her wish to be treated as a trashy cumdump, and her pussy only became further drenched as the rough skullfucking began in earnest. Up and down, up and down, Cloud worked her like a proper onahole, loudly grunting each time her forehead smacked against his body and her warm gullet clenched around the full length of his cock. By now Cloud was really starting to get into it. Whereas initially he was hesitant about letting loose on her, now it was quite clear what a complete whore Aerith truly was. Who was he to deny such a pretty girl a good time?

“Yeah, take it,” hissed Cloud as he pounded Aerith’s mouth, lifting his hips up off the ground to add that extra force which allowed him to truly punish the brunette’s throat. Her entire face was now a messy landscape of tears, spit, and runny makeup that only further added to the debauchery of the scene. Briefly, for the faintest of seconds, Cloud doubt he’d ever be able to convince Tifa to let him do such a thing to her, but then again he didn’t have to now that he had such a willing fucktoy at his beck and call. With a harsh tug on her hair, he wrenched her lips off his throbbing shaft, sending spittle flying across his stomach, and tilted her head back to look him in the eyes. “There, you like that?”

“Huuh! I… I love it! Your cock is amazing… I can’t…” Aerith went cross-eyed for just a brief moment as another surge of endorphins flooded her brain, and down below her thighs squeezed together to help soothe that searing itch within her yet-untouched pussy. “P-please, Cloud! Fuck your whore! Teach my pussy the shape of your wonderful dick!”

How could he possibly resist such a plea? With his great strength, Cloud shoved Aerith onto her back and quickly moved atop her. She was squirming side-to-side wildly, but he managed to pin her to the ground, shove the pink dress up to her hips, and rip away the stained pair of panties to expose her eager cunt. A high-pitched shriek announced his arrival, and Cloud was not at all gentle about it by driving himself fully to the hilt in a single thrust. Yet Aerith’s pussy was more than wet enough to take him all, and she made sure to egg him on further by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. “Ohhh this cock! You’re amazing! Amazing!” Aerith was completely out of her mind with pleasure, and he had even started to move yet. Already she was peppering his neck with kisses, even sinking her teeth into the skin as she sang. When he did finally start to thrust, crushing her petite frame beneath his muscular form, that’s when Aerith truly began to shriek like a banshee. “Take me, own me, ruin me, break me, fuck meeeee!”

And so Cloud pounded Aerith into the floor of the church, surrounded by a garden of flowers as he defiled its caretaker. Her frantic squeals were all the encouragement Cloud needed to rut into Aerith’s snug pussy. The beautiful brunette had wholly surrendered to his cock, helplessly cumming again and again, and she couldn’t have been happier about it. Aerith had locked Cloud in tight with the squeezing death grip of her legs, but he barely even felt it as he focused solely on pounding the needy slut into a gibbering wreck. The only thing left to do was seed her thirsty womb with a long-overdue cumshot, and she begged in her delirious stupor to make that feverish dream a reality. “Cum inside, Cloud! I want to feel – Ahh! – your big fat cock – Huahh! – claim my pussy! Knock me up, do whatever you want! I’ll worship your cock day and night just pleeeeeaaaase cuuuuuum!”

Such wanton pleas were impossible to resist, and so Cloud plunged downward, crushed her hips with his own, and pumped his cocksleeve full of searing hot cum. For Aerith, it was like she had died and gone straight to heaven, and she made sure to let Cloud know by screaming herself hoarse. Yet even when he had pumped her to the limit and not a single drop remaining within his dick, she still refused to uncross her ankles and let him go. “Muh-mooore,” mumbled Aerith like a brain-dead zombie, tongue hanging out of her mouth. “Dun shtop… Dun evah shtop…”

From the very moment Aerith had laid eyes upon Cloud’s manhood, she desired nothing more than to shed her innocent good-girl exterior in hopes that the well-endowed SOLDIER would break her down into a cock-addicted bitch. And lucky for her, that’s exactly what he intended to do. Sector 5 was alive the entire night with the lewd chorus of rapacious moans and flesh slapping against flesh. It was only after Cloud had pumped a few loads into the devious seductress and fucked her into a mind-blanking stupor that anyone in the neighborhood was finally allowed to get a restful night’s sleep.


End file.
